


If she gives it to them we'll be safe

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 armies want 1 item... When the heads of these armies come together to negotiate how will these talks pan out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If she gives it to them we'll be safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginaiswin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginaiswin/gifts).



The four shadowed figures sat down opposite a dark haired woman, flanked by three knights.   
"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting, your highness" One of the shadowed figures greeted.   
"I assume you know why I have invited you here"? The Queen asked curtly. The four shadowed figures looked down the table at the tiny wooden box currently held between The Queen's hands.   
"Do you know why we accepted the invite"?   
"Because you were summoned here by Queen Ilea, high ruler of the Zoteran empire" The largest knight interupted.   
"Silly mortal, we do not reconigse nor answer to Zoteran authority" the smallest of the shadowed figures answered. "We will be taking what belongs to us" the largest figure stated plainly.   
The Queen stood her ground in defiance. "Leave now and do not return to this place"   
"Not until we recover what was stolen from us" One of the shadowed figures hissed, holding a gloved claw out to The Queen and her knights.  
Queen Ilea looked down at the simple wooden box she was in possession of- the box contained her birthright, or so she had been brought up to believe.   
The Heart of Fire had been won in a long and terrible war which had spanned galaxies and raged on for millennia. It's use was to power a weapon which was used to destroy anything the Zoteran's deemed to be evil.   
Now only the four shadowed figures remained. The life givers of evil and the creators of The Heart of Fire.   
"Are you that foolish that you truly believe The Queen will hand over her birthright? The jewel in the crown of the Zoteran empire"? The largest knight enquired, drawing out his sword  
"Io! Stow your blade and hold your tongue" The Queen ordered   
"But my Queen"   
"Io, are you defying an order of the crown"? Io glared at his Queen and without making another sound resheathed his sword  
"Io, Galleo, Caselleo. Leave us" the three knights were about to voice their arguments before Queen Ilea cut them off "And if any of you disobey me... I will have your heads"  
Queen Ilea pulled out her two daggers which she always kept strapped to her calves and kept them in hand as she sized up the four figures sat across the table from her "IF and that is a very big if I assure you... IF I do return the Heart of Fire to you, what do I recieve in return"?   
"Peace... If we leave here with the heart... We shall leave your empire and never return"   
"And if I refuse to hand it over"   
"You will burn with the rest of the galaxies"   
"I shall deliberate with my high council"   
"You have 40 minutes"   
The Queen left the room and sought out Io, Galleo, Caselleo and her sister, duly appointed Prime Minister of Cantellous, capital city of Zotera. Queen Ilea explained to them what the four's offer was and the exchange they had after her knights left.   
"So... Give it back to them. They have the Heart of Fire and our empire will stand throughout time. I don't see any problems with their offer" Io stated, bluntly   
"Io! Every other planet, moon, star and galaxy will burn" Ephia replied, shocked at the knights attitude. "Have you forgotten the oath you swore when you became general of the Andromeda knights? You swore to protect all life. ALL LIFE, not just Zoteran life. Or has this period of peace allowed you to forget that"?   
40 MINUTES LATER  
Queen Ilea, Prime minister Ephia and the elite guard Io, Galleo and Caselleo returned to the throne room.   
"We have made our decision" Queen Ilea announced.   
"And..."   
"We have decided death" suddenly Io, Galleo and Caselleo lept towards the four with lightning pace and in the blink of an eye struck down three leaving one shadowed figure remaining.   
"How did you..."? The shadowed figure began to ask.  
"Quasar blades infused with the melted down Heart of Fire" Ephia answered as Io, Galleo and Caselleo surrounded him, ready to strike  
"Give the word my Queen and we shall rid the galaxies of this terror forever more" Caselleo snarled, her ice blue eyes ablaze with fury and purpose.   
"No. He shall be imprisoned for the rest of his life... These are shackles made in the heart of a Hyper Nova, completely unbreakable" The Queen smirked as she and Ephia began to handcuff and lead their prisoner towards the dungeons.


End file.
